


Hunter, Hunted

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Being Chased, Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, That is my kink, Vaginal Fingering, Z2 being a tease, courser porn, he also Fucked Up, my kink is being hunted down and fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coursers are shit-inducingly scary.</p><p>And Nora’s alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter, Hunted

_I have to chase down a Courser_.

The beeps from Nora’s PipBoy were disturbingly quiet and matched perfectly to the silence of her surroundings, and she swallowed the lump in her throat as the woman followed the Courser signal through the streets of Cambridge. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the slow beeps steadily increased, the beats matching the little blips. She kept both hands on her gun, kicking a bin aside and stepping over a fallen tree. A moment later, her PipBoy was losing time between blips and Nora swallowed again, heading in a westerly direction. The fog ahead of her cleared as the beeps became faster, and her feet brought her to the front door of…

“Greenetech Genetics?” she muttered. “The hell’s a Courser doing inside here?”

The doors slid open as her device started going crazy. Yep, definitely in here. Seconds later the loud zap of laser rifles and shouts echoed around the building, floating down to her. A ragged scream pierced the air a moment afterwards, and as Nora advanced into the first room she found a line of bodies strewn across railings and over desks.

Gunners.

 _Christ_.

**_“The Courser’s on the second floor. Kill on sight. Send reinforcements to the lobby in case there are more.”_ **

That meant her. She readied a grenade as she made her way up to the walkway and the moment a Gunner poked their head around the opposite doorway, the pin was out, the grenade flying across the room and landing behind a turret. The Vaultie took cover and covered her ears against the shriek of terror as the thing exploded, and then she heard the turret blowing itself out in the residual explosion. The sounds of battle were thick above her, a grenade launcher crashing overhead and turrets blasting. Nora’s PipBoy was still blipping with the Courser signal.

**_“What’s going on down there?! How many are we dealing with?!”_ **

She pulled out her rifle, sticking her head out from behind the door, and then hastily retreated as a turret blasted bullets at her. Silence fell on her level, but the sounds of battle were still coming from above her. She pulled a scrap of metal out of her satchel and tossed it behind the door. The turret fired up, and Nora counted. A brace of bullets later, it paused to reload, and the Vault Dweller switched on her VATS and fired her rifle. The turret exploded in a small cloud of flames and scrap metal. She crawled from her cover and sprinted across the bridge to the other side, eyes flicking briefly to the Gunner corpses on the floor. She could barely hear her PipBoy over all the noise, the sounds of gunfire mixed with laser blasts, and she rounded the corner to find two Gunners waiting for her. The rifle dealt with them easily enough, and the Vaultie clattered down the corridor to the find the stairs up.

**_“The Courser is now on the third floor. Reports of the second intruder in the east wing near the courtyard.”_ **

She was on the second floor now, and the sound of fighting had intensified. She could hear multiple grenades, a rocket launcher, and the sound of frag mines.

**_“Keep going! We’re pushing it back!”_ **

It? Nora had never seen a Courser. Did they look inhuman? What had the Institute been breeding?

**_“Barricade stairwells and hallways if you haven’t already!”_ **

“Too late,” Nora murmured, skirting through an office area and up a makeshift ramp. She was catching up to the gunfire, ducking behind a door to snipe at a Gunner on the upper level, a Gunner wielding a missile launcher that she wasn’t keen on getting to know. The man dropped with a scream and Nora made a dash across the bridge, jumping over a mine that exploded a few feet behind her, cold wind whipping at her back. Cryo-tech. She winced as the ice enveloped the backs of her legs, and dragged herself forward. The fighting had already moved on. The Courser was as ruthless as everyone said – this whole building had been full of Gunners, and now they were almost all gone.

**_“Will someone please shoot that goddamn Vault Dweller on the third floor?! Sectors Two and Four, do you copy?! Shoot the Vault Dweller!”_ **

Nora ran.

There weren’t many Gunners ahead of her, a few wounded, some limping, others bandaged. Apparently the Courser had already gone through here. She heard turret fire ahead of her as she pushed open some of the doors to check for survivors, and the corridor filled with light ahead of her, exposing a bridge after an open doorway, a terminal mounted on the wall. She hurried over, swiping through the password options, and with a beep she was past the defences and into the system.

“Turret control,” she murmured. “Well, thank god.”

_Deactivate Turret?_

“Fuck yes.”

 _Turret Deactivated_.

She put one foot on the bridge, and then the world exploded above her, missiles firing and guns clattering. Pieces of the ceiling above her fell down and disappeared from sight. She barged through an old breakroom, empty of all life, bodies everywhere. Whatever this Courser was, it was a killing machine. She felt her fingers trembling and swallowed.

**_“Where the hell did it go?! Get up to the third floor! It’s disappeared!”_ **

Nora stilled, her heart feeling like it had flatlined. She could feel her pulse pounding in her head as she realised that _something_ was making the deadly, long beep.

 _Wait. Her Pipboy_.

She looked down at her wrist. Yep. Courser signal was still going. Except…

_Didn’t it only beep when the Courser was far away?_

Her head shot up, eyes swivelling around the empty room, looking for something, anything. She found nothing. Cold fear crawled down her spine, her fingers twitched, heart pounding. The insistent droning of the signal was blaring into the air around them, and Nora ran, back over the bridge, past the terminal. Could she hear footsteps behind her?!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

A hand grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back, slamming her against a firm body. An arm wrapped around her midsection with a grip of steel and she wriggled helplessly, jerking against it as the barrel of an Institute pistol hovered by her cheek.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” a voice growled into her ear. Her leg kicked back uselessly against him, aiming for a limb or a joint, cold sweat running down her temple.  She was released momentarily, and then the Courser shoved her against a wall, chest to the building as it pushed the barrel of the gun to her head. “Your device emits a frequency that increases with my proximity, you have clearly come here looking for me.”

She pushed against him as hard as she could, squirming to try and slide out from beneath his grip. He snarled.

“Stop that,” he ordered, pushing harder. Nora couldn’t. She braced her arms against the wall and shoved, but oh god, it was like the Courser was made of solid rock. She wasn’t going anywhere on her own strength. His hips pressed against hers to try and anchor her and the Vault Dweller whimpered, on the verge of tears as she tried to escape. _“S-stop.”_

_Did he just stammer?_

Something hard grew against her backside, and Nora’s eyes widened. Her struggled ceased, and she heard the Courser take in breath. She wasn’t going to be able to refer to him as an _it_ any more, not with the evidence to the contrary against her.

“Good,” he stammered. “Cease any attempts to escape, Vault Dweller. You _will_ answer my questions.”

She could hear him properly now, his voice soft, and she gulped. _Oh god, why now?! Of all times…_

“You will tell me exactly why you followed me here,” he growled.

“Or?” she gasped, lips trembling. She heard the sound of the pistol being charged.

“Laser burns are said to be quite painful,” he said, and she could hear the semblance of control slipping back into his voice. The pistol was warm by her face.

“Can’t breathe!” she gasped, as he pressed forward, his body crushing her lungs. The Courser moved back and gripped her arm, spinning the woman around until her back smacked against the wall. Dazed, she blinked, feeling the barrel of the gun pressing against her chin. She finally raised her eyes to look at him.

“Now talk.”

Nora couldn’t.

He was pale, a long scar running down over his left eye, dark hair drawn back behind his head, a mean frown pulling his face in, and god, he looked good in the black coat. She had to resist biting her lip, but she knew how wide her eyes were. Did Coursers know much about…well…could she attribute the widened gaze to fear?

“I said _talk_ ,” he barked.

“I…I…”

“You appear to have forgotten the question,” he snapped. “ _Why did you follow me?_ ”

“I-I’m after a Courser,” she breathed. His eyes narrowed.

“Only a fool chases a Courser,” he said. “ _Why_?”

Nora headbutted him.

The synth reeled back with a snarl of pain and dropped the woman. Nora was on her feet and barrelling down the corridor within moments, adrenaline rushing through her and giving her legs the speed she need to-

He gripped the back of her Vault suit and hauled her away, dragging her though a door. She heard a clatter and a crash, and then the Courser was throwing her on top of a desk. The barrel of his gun pressed against her forehead, his hips slotting between her thighs as he pinned her to the surface. Nora surged against him desperately and gasped, heart pounding. His fingers bunched up the tight blue cloth and ripped it like it was paper, exposing dark, cane sugar brown thigh. He traced the skin with the barrel of the gun and she bit her lip at the touch of the warm metal.  It was quickly returned to her forehead as he slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of strange-looking cuffs. She stilled, swallowing, and he pulled her up, cuffing her hands behind her back. She clenched her fists as the Courser ripped open her Vault suit to the crotch.

“Hey, wait-!”

The gun pushed her back down.

“You’ve chased a Courser. You have been caught. You will be quiet.”

His fingers effortlessly tore her underwear to pieces as he ripped more of the blue fabric, exposing her sex. She twitched, tensing, swallowing the urge to sob in fear. He traced the leather of his gloves over her clit and she couldn’t stop the tiny gasp that escaped her, clamping her lips shut as she tried to suppress more of the noises. One finger was circling her nub, the leather dry but soft over the sensitive skin, and she swallowed another gasp seconds before he began to stroke downwards, parting the dark curls covering her.

_Oh god…_

He didn’t rub up and down, opting for a repeated brush of the thumb from her clit to her perineum, and her lips parted softly as a quiet gasp left her, hips pushing unwittingly into his hand. Her teeth found the plump flesh and dug in when he slid a finger inside her, and she looked down briefly to see the leather come away shiny and wet. She tossed her head back when a second finger joined the first, her muscles tensing.

“You are easy to stimulate,” the Courser said quietly. His voice settled around her ears. “Anyone would think you are enjoying this.”

“Fuck you,” she spat breathlessly, and tried to kick him. A hand clamped down around her thigh and a third finger breached her. The Vault Dweller gritted her teeth and arched with a whine, panting as the Courser’s fingers began to thrust, his thumb still stroking against her clit. “ _Fuck you, god…_ ”

“Interesting use of verbal abuse,” the Courser noted. “Unless you’re making a request of this unit.”

“Nngh!”

It was the only thing she could say when he dropped to his knees, and she leaned up to follow his movements as the gun was moved, the barrel pressing into her stomach and jabbing until she lay back down. A second later her back was arching off the surface as his tongue dragged over her clit and circled.

_How…how did a Courser…oh…oh fuck…god…_

He was sucking softly, fingers curling and stroking repeatedly, and her voice was betraying her, tiny cries leaving her, growing steadily in volume as his tongue lapped over her. She didn’t even want to know how a _Courser_ of all people…things… _people, oh god, that tongue…_ was…was…fuck, fuck it was _so, so hard to concentrate._ She strained against her cuffs, the remaining scraps of the Vault suit rubbing against her skin as she writhed into his tongue, the wet muscle sliding inside her briefly alongside his fingers and forcing some part of her brain to marvel at the sensation of the soft flesh meeting hers, and then he withdrew it and licked back up around her clit until the Vaultie was keening uselessly as her inner muscles began to constrict.

A moment later she was riding the stimulation as best she could as she drowned in her pleasure, flesh fluttering wetly under his fingers and tongue. She could feel her toes curling in her boots as her sweat-slick fingers clench, the pressure of the gun on her stomach unable to keep her down and stop the helpless arch of her back. The soft swipe of his tongue rode her out until she was squirming at the stimulation, and then the Courser rose, wiping his face clean – his fucking _blank_ face smeared with her slick like he hadn’t just made her come with three fingers and his mouth, and Nora felt a hot churn of anger in her stomach.

“Fuck you,” she croaked.

“A most understandable request,” the Courser said, wiping his fingers clean on her Vault suit. He put the gun down and unzipped his coat, and Nora’s eyes widened at the sight of his skin-tight black shirt, its thin fabric stretched across a wiry, muscled body as the heavy leather dropped to the floor. A moment later he was grasping the back of the shirt and pulling it over his head. She swallowed, closing her thighs together as she drank in the sight of his body. His torso was as pale as his head, a few scars crossing the skin, his muscles prominent beneath the pale flesh. She watched him unbuckle his belt.

_If he’s undressing, it means he’s going to…which means that Gen 3’s are definitely equipped with the…the correct…oh, fuck._

She had one moment to admire the synth’s…capabilities…before his hand gripped her hip and flipped her onto her front like she was weightless. His fingers slid beneath her hips and pulled her up, his cock sliding over her ass as she was still panting for breath from her orgasm, and then he pressed the head of his cock against her and slid inside. She squeezed down on him viciously, her body purring at the intrusion as his nails dug into her ass. The only damn response she got from him, the only evidence he was _fazed,_ was a noncommittal grunt. His hips snapped forward and hilted him deep in her. Nora’s foot cocked up on reflex, curling around his hip from behind, as the air was forced from her lungs.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, as he pulled back slowly, the drag of his cock against her inner walls pressing her teeth together as she unwittingly rolled her hips into his touch. The Courser just grunted again and slid back into her, ignoring the desperate press of her boot against his ass as he set a slow pace that made her whimper in need. Shit, fuck, oh god, oh god, he was _teasing_ her, he was rolling his body like this to get her vocal and trembling. Well, it was working, because Nora, despite her anger at him, could feel her fingers clenching without her say so as he slowly pressed in to the hilt and withdrew, again and again until she was seconds from sobbing.

“You’re complaining,” he murmured conversationally. Nora imagined him, smug and blank behind her, not a hair out of place, and squeezed him again, her other leg pressing against him and anchoring her to him. Even on her back with her arms cuffed, she was going to-

“Ohhhh,” she whimpered, as his fingers slid beneath her and rubbed her clit. “Ohhh, oh, _fuck_ …”

“Is this a request?” he asked, his breathing even, his voice unshaken. In that moment she hated him and his fucking perfect composure. She squeezed _hard_ this time and got another sound from him before she began to writhe on his length, working herself back and forward. He took in one tiny gasp of air and she felt the gun pressing back against her spine.

“Nnn,” she whimpered, as the barrel ran softly down her back and tapped against her ass.

“Shut. _Up_ ,” he breathed, and that _voice_ curled around her sex, his fingers rubbing her clit. Nora bucked, squeezing him repeatedly until his hand cracked against her backside. She stilled, pain ricocheting up her body, heat gathering around the abused flesh. “For the moment…Vault Dweller…”

That _pause_ , it was proof she’d gotten to him, even a little.

“I don’t care for your motivations. You’re going to lie there. Maybe you’re going to writhe. Maybe you’ll scream for me. Once I’m done with you, I will begin to be interested in why you came after me, but for now, I’m just going to _use_ you.”

He dropped the gun, dug his fingers into her ass, and rammed her.

There was no other word for it. It was like being fucked by a machine, precision movements and inhuman speed as his hips slapped repeatedly against her ass. She could no longer breathe, his body in hers stealing every bit of air as she greedily inhaled it. She could hear her own noises filling the little room, the weak whimpers his hilting forced from her, and when his fingers continued to roll her clit she let out a loud cry, pressing her cheek against the cool desk and arching.

The curve of her spine pressed his cock against a spot on her walls that blinded her, and her body locked up, tensing at the powerful sensation, her wetness pressing around him. He let out another grunt and she felt the pressure of his teeth on her shoulder, gasping, her fringe sticking to her forehead as her soft cries filled the air. The Courser was still merciless, and it was all she could do to move against him as he used her. Because fuck, that was what this was, with his fingers stroking her clit until she was breathing ragged, his cock pounding her, it was being _used_ , and she was terrified that it felt so good. She could feel another orgasm building, and his fingers trembled briefly against her skin as the delicious, slightly painful clench of her sex began. It was tension and tightness ravelling itself in her core, and when fingers tangled into her hair, pulling her head to one side so that his teeth could scrap against her neck, electricity sparked in her core, a hot and cold rush of arousal washing through her.

His hips canted once into that spot, his mouth sucked and nipped at her, and her swollen clit was stroked. Her eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritting, little noises escaping her. He moved from her hair and cupped a breast, thumb rubbing a nipple, and her jaw unlocked as the coil unwound and she came with a scream, scorching heat flooding her body along with debilitating pleasure. She could feel herself twitching as the synth let out another grunt – god, she hated that indifferent noise – and then he was losing any finesse, hauling her up against him and fucking her blind through her orgasm. She could feel him start to twitch.

With a feral grin she squeezed him hard and rhythmic, tensing and relaxing her worn inner muscles until he finally, _finally_ let out a gasp, and his body pressed against hers as he tortured her sensitive skin with his fingers, determined to avenge her work even as he finally came. He was groaning as he spurted inside her, the little movements of his cock pulling soft, cooing noises from her lips even as sweat dripped down her neck and she slumped against the Courser’s arms.

He dropped her against the table, pulling out slowly. Nora felt the air cool the liquid coating her lower lips, and then his seed trickled out of her slowly. She managed to roll onto her front in time to see the Courser panting softly, his torso glimmering with a faint sheen of sweat and his green eyes wide. His hair was unruly, and she allowed herself a victorious smile. He swallowed, looking away, and his face finally settled back to the blank look he’d had earlier.

“Why did you chase me?” he asked. Nora let her head fall back and gasped for air, hearing the rustle of clothes as he apparently dressed.

“I…need to…get…inside the…Institute,” she panted.

“Why?”

“Your people…stole my son…when he was a baby.”

There was silence. She looked up.

“He was stolen from-”

“Vault 111.”

Nora swallowed.

“You know him?”

The Courser could not have moved quicker. He sat her up, moving behind her to unlock her cuffs, and picked up his coat, dusting it off before wrapping it around her shoulders. his eyes frantically searching her for something. Whatever it was, he didn’t find it. He quickly pulled up the zip, and he placed a hand by his ear.

“This is unit Z2-47, requesting a relay back to the Institute with…with Father’s…I have one companion. Unit K1-98 is in Gunner captivity, requesting a replacement.”

The Courser grabbed her wrist, and the world turned blue.


End file.
